


Hot Fiance/ Husband

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Hot Neighbor Series [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Language, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: During the brother’s yearly weekend Vegas trip they invite you and Jess along this time, but Dean has something planned that will change things forever for you both as a couple.





	Hot Fiance/ Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of my Hot Neighbor series and is written for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 7 from tumblr. Prompt is bolded.

      “And here we have the beautiful goddess that is my girlfriend sleeping the day away,” Dean smiles before turning his phone back to his face. “I kind of wore her out last night so I only have myself to blame.” Dean chuckles turning the camera back to you as your eyes flutter open to see him filming you.

      You groan pulling the covers up over your head, “ **Stop filming me, moron!** ”

      “Now Princess, you don’t mean that you just want coffee,” Dean puts the phone down and grabs the coffee he brought back for you. “Come on sweetheart I’ve got your favorite.” He pulls the lid off allowing the hazelnut aroma to hit you.

     Slowly you pull the covers back scooting up into a sitting position pulling the sheet around your naked body before you reach for the cup. Dean pulls it out of the way and moves his face down and you kiss his lips as he finally gives you your coffee. Dean’s made it perfect just the right amount of hazelnut creamer, “Thanks, baby you’re too good to me. Sorry I called you a moron.”

     “It’s okay Y/N. You can always make it up to me later,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Your phone buzzes so you switch your coffee to your left hand before reaching over. It was a message from Jess asking you to call her when you get your surprise from Dean. This trip itself was already a surprise. Dean had mentioned in passing that he and Sam take a trip every year to Vegas but you didn’t think you and Jess would be invited for the boy’s weekend. “Dean, do you know what surprise Jess is talking about?” He simply shrugs grabbing his phone as you take a sip from your coffee except for this time something catches your eye. “Dean?” you mouth drops as he takes your cup and you look down to find a glittering diamond [ **ring**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Flisting%2F273031258%2F14k-white-gold-unique-engagement-rings-2%3Fref%3Dshop_home_feat_4&t=MTg3OTdjODNjYTMyY2VlMDI0OGQxMWMyYjY3MDliMzliYTRjZThiNSwyOURYcE5XMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162888848449%2Fhot-fianc%C3%A9husband&m=1)on your hand. A large gem sits on top of the swirling silver band with smaller diamonds on it.

     “I know this is fast Y/N but I don’t want to take it slow. Since I first saw you that day in the hallway you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. Hell everyone at the precinct sees it. You make me want to be a better man and I’m in love with you.” Dean is kneeling next to you on the bed now while you remain frozen eyes wide as he continues, “I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you the happiest woman in the world. Please marry me and be my partner in life for as long as the fates will allow?”

    You climb up on your knees grabbing his face into your hands, “Nothing would make me happier than becoming Mrs. Y/N Winchester! Yes, Dean!” You surge forward kissing him roughly before pulling away. “You’re absolutely sure though.”

    “Don’t be silly, Princess. You’re my happily ever after,” Dean blushes as he says it pulling you into his arms.

     “I think the boys at the precinct would laugh at finding out that big bad Detective Dean Winchester is such a big softie at heart.”

     “Like I said they’d only blame you! Now come on I want to show off my fiancé!” Dean pulls you along and you both dress before heading to the lobby to meet Sam and Jess.

       Jess squeals holding your hand inspecting the ring that Dean had chosen. Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder and shared a knowing look. The people at the other tables look at you all quickly before going back to their own conversations, after all it’s Vegas so loud celebrations are the norm. “So when do you think you’ll actually get married?”

      Dean looked at you for some direction but honestly, you didn’t know. Although you’d always wanted to get married you never thought you’d actually find someone who would want you back in return. Now that you had that you weren’t sure where to go from here. Dean took your hand into his holding it tightly, “That’s stuff we still need to discuss but right now just being engaged is enough.”

     “Well, I’m totally here to help. I can get you the information to the vendors and such that Sam and I used and we can go from there. Sam and I will help in any way we can!” Jess declared taking another sip of her mimosa.

     Sam smiled adoringly at his wife, “I think what Jess is saying is that she’s very excited and can’t wait to help you plan your wedding.”

     You nodded taking a sip of your own drink. Sam and Jess had a beautiful wedding but it was almost too much. A lot of people and planning that had nearly driven Jessica crazy with every little detail. You’d been there from the beginning helping her and suddenly it made you nauseous just thinking about the stress attached to it. Dean had been so sweet and you were scared that seeing you like that would drive him away. You squeezed his hand and he turned towards you, “You okay, Princess?”

     “Yeah, but can we talk alone for a minute.”

    “Sure,” Jess and Sam looked over in concern as Dean stood. “We’ll be right back.”

    Dean led you out of the restaurant to the bench that as nestled in between the bushes that ran along the wall, “Okay, Y/N what’s going on in that head of yours? It’s going a mile a minute.”

    “I just got anxious by Jess talking about all the planning. I know how crazy it made her and I don’t want that for us. Hell, half my family probably won’t even show up and I just want something simple. I’d marry you today if I could.”

     “Really?” Dean perks up at that holding your hand. “Well, Y/N in case you didn’t notice we are kind of in the perfect place to get married today.”

     You looked to Dean’s face for any evidence of a joke but it was set in a serious expression, “You’d seriously marry me today if I asked wouldn’t you Winchester?”

     Dean slipped off the bench to his knees in front of you holding your hands in his, “I’d marry you every single day. Y/N, I’m a cop so I’ve learned to take each day at a time because tomorrow is never promised.”

    “Don’t remind me,” you sighed. You loved the fact that Dean was a dedicated detective but it sometimes did worry you. It was a conversation you’d both had more than once just to help calm your nerves.

    “What I’m trying to say sweetheart is if you want to cut out all that craziness we’ll find the nicest chapel here and get married tonight. We’ve got two witnesses and then if we want to celebrate back home we can have a recommitment ceremony. It’ll be less stress and just a repeat of our vows, but if you do want the big wedding we’ll do that too and I’ll help you every step of the way.”

    It warmed your heart that Dean was willing to do whatever you asked, “But Dean what about your parents, your uncle, and your friends?”

   “I think they’ll understand and we can always record it,” Dean shrugs nonchalantly standing back to his feet pulling you with him. “So what do you say, Princess? Want to get married in Vegas nine months after we met?”

    “Hell yes!”

    You and Dean rush back inside telling Sam and Jess the plan. Unsurprisingly they had been prepared for something this crazy. After nearly a half hour of searching a chapel was chosen and Dean was whisked away by Sam while Jess took you with her. Tonight at eight o’clock you would be married to your hero, Detective Dean Winchester. The thought filled you with an insurmountable joy as you allowed Jess to lead you all over Vegas pulling together the simple wedding.

   “So this is really happening?” you ask Jess in the mirror as she finishes the flower crown that you choose for the ceremony.

   “Yes it is and I’m so happy for you, Y/N,” Jess smiled her beautiful smile. “If I had known we’d be here I’d make sure you met Dean a lot sooner.”

    “I met him when I was supposed to Jess,” you offered finishing the light gloss over your lips. “How do I look?”

      Jess pulled you to your feet and handed you the sunflower bouquet that went with your flower crown. She reached down fluffing out the dress that you had found, “You look stunning.” Jess’ phone rang and she answered as you took a deep breath with a smile thinking of how soon you’d be a married woman. “Well, they’re in position and the cameras are rolling. Dean said he picked out a special song for you to walk down the aisle to.”

     You nodded suddenly nervous, “You’re going to have to lead me, Jess. I think my legs are frozen.”

      Jess picked up her single flower and looped her arm in yours, “Come on sweetie, time to make you a Winchester.”

      Jess led you down a hall towards double doors where a man in a suit opened the doors with a smile. Dean stood with Sam to his side both dressed simply in black dress pants and white button ups with the sleeves rolled up. The minister smiled warmly as the music began playing and your heart leaped at the sound of The Rolling Stone’s[ **Wild Horses**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQhwwCWkmYoc&t=NzI5ZDlkZGU3MDdkMzY3YTIxYjEwYmQ4NTM1ZDE4YTA5MjhiN2E1YywyOURYcE5XMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162888848449%2Fhot-fianc%C3%A9husband&m=1) playing as Jess slowly walked you down the aisle. Dean’s eyes were red-rimmed as he smiled widely at you and you thanked God Jess had put waterproof mascara on you because you knew it wouldn’t be pretty by the time the ceremony ended.

    For being a Vegas chapel the ceremony was very beautiful. By the time the minister had said you may kiss the bride you were nearly buzzing with the need to be with Dean. He swept you in his arms kissing you as Jess, Sam, and the minister threw a handful of shimmering glitter over you. It was absolutely perfect. To your surprise, Dean had rented a limo to take you back to the hotel while Jess and Sam waved you off promising to catch up with you tomorrow.

    “Princess, you look incredible. I can’t believe that just happened!” Dean kissed you tangling his hands in your hair until air was decidedly a factor.

    “I’m so glad we did this!” you practically screamed. “I’m yours forever now Dean.”

    “Well if it’s forever I’m glad we started now. I love you, Y/N Winchester!”

    “And I love you Dean Winchester, my hot hero husband.”

    Dean laughs pulling you into his arms as the limo drives down the Vegas strip, “Wow, from hot neighbor to hot husband in nine months. I’m a lucky man.”

    “We’re both lucky,” you looked up into Dean’s impossibly green eyes as he smiled down at you thanking God that you’d found the man of your dreams.


End file.
